Cyborg At Heart
by AnimeScetchM96
Summary: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this Fanfiction. The only character I own, is my own character who is represented by "Delilah". Delilah has been with the Androids for two years, working as their slave. This holiday season, Delilah and Android 17 show their real feelings towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

The mistletoe dangled in his fingers lazily as he had one eye open and his arm propping his head up. He smiled and tried to think. Think about what the point was for mistletoe. Why people always fussed over it. Why it had the power to make people kiss when in his mind it was so stupid. It was just a little flower. Oh, how he loathed Christmas. He hated the holiday season. But he always played along for her.

As she entered the room, she looked over at him and set the boxes of Christmas ornaments down on the floor in front of the bare tree.

"What in God's name are you doing?" He asked without looking at her. He stared at the piece of mistletoe and knew she was standing over him.

"I am just doing what 18 asked of me, 17," she replied. "I'm decorating the Christmas tree."

"And why, may I ask, do we have a tree in my living room?" He sat up and set the mistletoe aside.

"Because 18 told me to get it, okay?" She started hanging the lights and wrapping them around the tree. "Any other questions, 17?"

He pushed his black hair behind his ear and sighed. His blue eyes shone bright and they were lit with the light from the fireplace. The scarf that was wrapped around his neck was making him sweat and the fact that the fire was going just made it worse.

"Is it still snowing?" He asked. She was caught up in the tree so much she was unable to hear him. "Delilah, is it still snowing or not?"

"Well, if you were paying attention, you could tell by the snow on my clothes and boots, now wouldn't you?"

17 sighed and groaned as he leaned back on the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair and laughed a little. "I don't enjoy your sarcasm."

"I don't really care," she replied. She kept stringing the lights and smiled. It was the first time she had talked to him in about two weeks and she was happy that he wasn't mad at her. She smiled bigger.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he said standing up. She was quiet and ignored him as she tried to string the lights around evenl. "Delilah, I'm sorry."

"It's whatever," she replied. she plugged in another string of lights to make sure they were all working and then started streaming them around the tree, picking up where she left off. There was a sudden burst of cold air and they both sensed it. Their abilities made them know who was coming into the cabin without even having to look around the corner.

"Hey, 18," 17 said as he grabbed a box from the couch. Delilah eyed him carefully and was scared he would break something.

"Hey," she said walking into the room, her arms full of bags. "Whatcha guys- Oh, Delilah you're putting the tree up! Thank God."

"Who gave you permission to tell her to put the tree up?" 17 snarled. He took out an ornament and examined it carefully. "And why? You hate Christmas just as much as I do."

"I know, 17, I know," 18 replied. She set the bags down on the floor and grabbed a string of lights. "But look, this is the best time of the year for us and for Delilah. Now, I know we always hated it, but c'mon, be a good sport."

17 groaned and then stomped out of the room. Delilah sighed hard and finished the light string she was stringing. Her eyes were lit from the glow of the lights and 18 could tell something was bothering her. She just wanted her to be happy, especially since they were stuck together for the rest of her life.

18 let out a soft smile and a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Delilah asked. She started on another string of lights. Her focus was completely on the lights and getting this damn tree done.

"It's funny how my brother likes you and all you can see is his bad side," 18 replied. She put on the first ornament and smiled. Delilah had a horrified look on her face and she could just tell it was going to be nothing but absolute trouble for the both of them.

"He does not like me," she replied. "He can't stand me. And I can't stand him to be honest."

"Me thinks thou doth protest too much," 18 said waving her finger in Delilah's face. "Oh ye of little faith."

"Quit quoting the Bible," Delilah said smacking her hand away. "It's just a bunch of bullshit he pulls to try and get other people to feel sorry for him."

18 smiled and handed her a box of ornaments, taking the light string that was in her hands. "Don't be so sure of yourself, Delilah. I know that android better then he knows himself."


	2. Chapter 2

Delilah finished putting up the ornaments and looked around the living room. It looked so cozy to her. She was used to it always being stuck up and boring, but with the tree in there, the smell of the pine made her feel so happy. Her eyes scanned the floor swiftly looking for anything that was out of place. But instead of it looking like a regular floor or the way the human eye would see it, everything to her eyes looked like a math problem. It all looked like graphs and numbers. She was scanning intensely.

She turned her attention to the couch where 17 was sitting before and noticed the mistletoe that was on the floor next to it. She walked over slowly and looked around before bending down and grabbing the mistletoe in her hands. The piece dangled gently and she studied it carefully. There was something that she knew about it but she couldn't place what it was. Like she had a memory, but it was erased.

"What're you doing with that?" 17's voice made her jump as she was concentrating on the piece. She put it behind her back and turned to face him.

"None of your business," she replied. She blushed hard and tried to keep her cool. "I thought you were asleep."

"There's a hole in my roof and the snow's leakin' in," he replied. Delilah studied his body movements and saw that he had changed from his usual clothing and he was now wearing a white muscle shirt and old faded jeans. His black jet black hair looked dull and it was all over the place, not straight down to his shoulders like it usually was. The blue in his eyes was also off. They looked so pale. "I'm gonna go up there and fix it real quick. Where's 18?"

"She had to run and see Krillen about something," Delilah replied. "17, are you sure your feeling alright?"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. He sniffed and wiped his nose with his arm. "I'm as fine as I've ever been, okay?"

"Fine, forgive me for asking, damn."

They were both quiet and looking away from each other. 17 coughed and it caught her attention. Delilah looked at him and gave him a pathetic look. She could tell he was getting sicker and sicker. She turned her back to him and walked over to the closet, grabbing a big winter coat. She threw it at 17 and walked passed him.

"Wear this at least if your gonna be killin' yourself today," she muttered walking past him. He looked down at the coat and smiled. He started to feel a warm feeling in his chest and it bubbled over making him blush and his face turn the brightest shade of red. Knowing that she cared was the best feeling he had, but he wouldn't let her see couldn't let anyone ever know.

He put the coat on and left it unzipped as he walked out the front door. Delilah stood on the other side of the wall that she disappeared behind when she had walked passed him and slumped onto the floor. She let out a big sigh and held the mistletoe in her hands tightly.

_"You can't let him get away from you again," _she told herself. She bit her lips and closed her eyes tight.

"No," she whispered. "Never again."


End file.
